


If That's What You Want, the Extra Part

by a_simple_rainbow



Series: If That's What You Want [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_rainbow/pseuds/a_simple_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small drabble about the detention the boys serve after their kiss at the end of If That's What You Want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's What You Want, the Extra Part

**The Extra Part, With Detention**

“Kissing in class!” Mrs. Hagberg breathes as she walks briskly ahead of them, “I swear to Merlin, you kids get worse by the minute!”

Blaine and Kurt are being escorted to their detention by the caretaker, who can’t even be bothered to tell them what they’re going to be doing for the next two hours. The two of them haven’t had an opportunity to talk or be together since Charms class, and for now they can only glance at each other with small smiles and bite against their laughter. Blaine keeps his hands in his pockets because he’s pretty sure Mrs. Hagberg wouldn’t appreciate the two of them holding hands on their way to detention.

He sorely hopes she’ll leave them alone once they’re told what they’re supposed to be doing, because they could definitely use the time to talk. Sure, they’d made terrific progress during Charms – Blaine told Kurt where he stood about their relationship, they both promised to take it slow, and they caught up, somewhat. But he didn’t get to tell Kurt about researching muggle universities for psychology courses and discovering he can take classes and not enroll in the whole program itself; he didn’t get to tell Kurt that he met with some people from St. Mungus and told them about his doubts and ideas and that they’d been supportive of them and told him he should definitely look into it. That maybe it wasn’t such a crazy idea to combine wizard medicine with psychology. He didn’t get to tell Kurt that he spent a lot of his summer in therapy, and doing a lot of soul-searching and working on himself, and that he finally feels at home in his own skin again.

And then he didn’t get to ask about Kurt’s year, and Kurt’s summer. He doesn’t know if he did well on his own schoolwork – even if it’s not exam year, sixth year is still pretty demanding –, or if maybe he got his own A+ on Transfiguration. He doesn’t know if he’s happy to be Quidditch Captain, and he doesn’t know how that happened, because last he heard Kurt had finished the year still resolutely off the Slytherin team. He doesn’t know if there’s anything else worth knowing, and he really wants to.

He just needs to talk and talk and talk, and maybe _not talk_ sometimes in between talking… He needs more than just Kurt back; he needs their relationship back.

Blaine might have said he wanted to take things slow this time around, but even as he said it that morning he knew it was hopeless. There’s nothing slow or contained about how Blaine’s heart reacts to Kurt and he’s pretty sure there’s no way around it. He can try his hardest. He can bite his lip and keep himself from saying something that’s very true, even if scary, but that still won’t stop him from feeling it.

He glances sideways at Kurt just as the boy does too and his stomach summersaults. He takes a hitching breath and Kurt smiles, a little shy and too beautiful.

Mrs. Hagberg opens a door and leads them outside. They follow her to the greenhouses and she opens the door to one of them. The tables are covered in pus filled Bubotuber plants. She chuckles to herself and says, “You can get to working on squeezing out the pus into those white buckets. That ought to kill away any inappropriate urges you might have.” She claps her hands before she yanks a small, gossipy magazine off her pocket, “I’ll _just_ be outside!”

They watch silently as she closes the door and conjures up a rackety chair on the other side of it, settling in and immediately immersing herself in her reading.

Kurt’s the one to break the silence as he turns back to the tables and wrinkles his nose in distaste, “Ugh…”

Blaine gives him a smile, before he picks up the pairs of gloves on the nearest corner of the table and hands one to Kurt, “It’s actually supposed to be really good for your skin.” He says.

“Not undiluted, it’s not. And besides, it’s still gross.” He whines as he pulls the gloves on and begrudgingly picks up a white bucket.

“It could be worse.” Blaine says, settling in to work on his side of the table, while Kurt works on the opposite, so that they’re facing each other. “We could be cleaning bathrooms without magic.”

“They do that?!”

“Sam had to do it, last year, after he accidentally left a box of love potion filled chocolate bonbons in Mrs. Pillsbury office and she ate them,” he grimaces with a laugh. “Once the effects wore off, she didn’t find it all that funny, you know?”

“He did what?”

“It was an accident!”

“But why did he have the bonbons in the first place?!”

Blaine feels his cheeks burn. “It was meant for me,” Blaine mumbles, beyond embarrassed. “He can’t live with the fact that I do not, in fact, want to _do_ him.” _And he thought it would get my mind off you_.

“Oh my god.” Kurt gasps, “And you didn’t kil-FUCK!”

Blaine only freezes for a second – Kurt’s school robes completely covered in white, fizzing, disgusting pus. He sputters and fumbles for his wand, flicking it and making the pus disappear. Kurt’s clothes are burnt to the very last layer, as if someone had poured acid on them. Kurt’s panting, looking down at his ruined uniform – where there’s only an undershirt left already looking frighteningly yellowed and frayed.

He looks up at Blaine, breathless. “Thanks!”

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes. “Don’t mention it.”

They stay in silence, panting slightly for a moment more.

“Do you think we should tell her?” Blaine points towards the oblivious woman outside the greenhouse, nose deep in the magazine.

“I think she’s going to tell us to stop whining.” Kurt mutters. He straightens whatever’s left of his uniform and shakes his head. “Just… be careful. I don’t quite have your reflexes.”

With a small smile Blaine nods and they go back to their work. The silence settling between them is slightly awkward. Blaine can practically hear Kurt’s brain trying to come up with something to say, and Kurt’s probably feeling just the same way. There’s a faint smell of burning still in the air, and the thought of overworked brains makes Blaine chuckle despite himself and the absolute lameness of that overdone joke. Kurt looks up with a quizzical smile, and Blaine can’t help apologizing under his breath.

“I’m sorry,” he says. There’s another stretch of silence and he laughs again. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry this is so awkward.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I’m pretty sure you have nothing to apologize for, Blaine.”

The laughter evaporates and Blaine can feel his smile slipping away.

“Oh, shit, I…” Kurt’s cheeks go bright red as he frowns at his faux pas.

“I- it’s fine. Let’s just…”

“I made it even more awkward,” Kurt sighs, dropping his eyes to the table where his hands are balled up into fists. “Who knew it was possible?”

Blaine sighs, leaning over the table to touch his dragon-hive gloved fingertips to Kurt’s knuckles, “Hey. Kurt. Just forget about it. Like I said… clean slate.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I appreciate that. But I don’t believe in those, and…”

“Hey. Okay. I get it. I do. But you apologized, and I forgave you. I promise,” he checks to see Mrs. Hagberg still engrossed in her reading before he takes his gloves off and walks around the table. He puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulders ad squeezes softly. “I promise there’s nowhere but forward to go now.”

With a small smile, Kurt nods and leans slightly into Blaine. “Yeah, maybe… I just haven’t forgiven myself quite yet.”

Blaine nods, leaning back to sit on the table. He reaches out for Kurt’s hand. “Can I ask you something…? About.. about _it_.”

“Of course.”

“When did you stop… wanting to do it?”

“Hurt you?” Kurt asks with a kind of harshness that Blaine knows is meant for himself.

“Yeah.”

“In the broom closet.”

Blaine takes it in for a moment before he nods and manages a smile. “So, our first date wasn’t even… like that. You had a few days of stupidity. You’re allowed that, right? Everyone has their stupid days – you just had a lot of them in a row.”

Kurt chuckles, running a hand through his hair, and shakes his head. “I really appreciate it, Blaine. But I don’t think that’s gonna cut it. I just… I think I’ll get there, soon enough,” he sighs and shrugs. “I just really disappointed myself. And I… I have to learn to be proud of myself again… you know?”

“Okay,” Blaine nods. “But _I’m_ proud of you,” he smiles. “And I can be extra proud _for_ you, while you don’t quite manage it yourself, okay?”

Kurt looks at him like he’s the best thing in the world and nothing has ever taken Blaine’s breath away quite so wholly.

“Blaine, I…” he doesn’t finish the thought, but Blaine somehow knows what words were on the tip of his tongue and leans over to press their lips together. Kurt leans into the soft kiss with an exhale, and when it breaks he buries his face into Blaine’s shoulder and takes in a deep breath. “I was so scared I wouldn’t get you back.”

Blaine just lets his arms circle Kurt.

They’re yanked out of the moment with a harsh knock on the glass door. Mrs. Hagberg is looking at them with a harsh scowl. They scamper apart and Blaine practically jumps over the table to his side of it.

He slaps his gloves back on and gets back to work, sneaking glances at the caretaker every three seconds. Once he’s sure she’s not looking anymore he can’t help dissolving into giggles.

It’s apparently contagious and for about a full minute the two of them don’t really get anything done, because it’s kind of hard to carefully squeeze pus out of the plants with hands shaking from laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine breathes. “Next time she looks over and we’re not working she’s going to shove our faces in the buckets.”

“And then get fired.”

“She’d still do it.” Blaine quips.

“True…”

“Okay…” Blaine sighs, resolute to change the subject into something a little more work friendly. “Tell me about your summer. We still have a lot of catching up to do.”

Kurt glances up at him with a small smile. He too takes a long, steadying breath before he starts on his tales – and catching up they did. For two hours, they squeeze pus out of cacti and talk about their experiences over the summer. It’s not exactly a typical date setting, and of course they have already set their second first date for that same Friday, but Blaine couldn’t be happier in their conversation and banter.

The two hours finish with flushed cheeks, bright eyes and slightly breathless smiles. Mrs. Hagberg possibly pretends not to notice as she steps inside and directs them out of the greenhouse, towards the castle.

“You can probably still catch the final cold, unwanted scraps of dinner,” she says with a tone of pleasure to her voice. “Bon appetite.”

She stalks off, leaving them alone in the Entrance Hall. Blaine waits until she’s turned the corner and disappeared before he grins, grabs Kurt’s hand and starts jogging down the familiar tiny corridor. Kurt’s laughter is loud and pure.

They stop, breathless and panting in front of the fruit painting and Blaine tickles the pear, as he turns to Kurt and beams. “Just like the old times.”

He pushes the door open and takes Kurt’s hand back into his with a giggle.

They stumble inside laughing, startling some of the house elves, who hasten to attend to them. Once they’re sitting down with a pile of desserts in front of them, still giggly and even a little light-headed, the reality of the moment comes crashing back down.

“Just like old times indeed…” Kurt breathes, grin fading into something a little less giddy, and a lot more… real.

Blaine returns it with a tiny, hush of a chuckle and pushes a slice of cheesecake towards Kurt. “Bon appetite.”

Kurt blushes as he forks it and takes the first bite. He chews slowly and swallows carefully, and Blaine is fully aware that he’s staring. He bites his lip and forces his eyes away, lest he take it too far and make Kurt completely self-conscious. He’s debating on a piece of chocolate cake or apple pie when Kurt talks.

“What’re you proud of?”

“Hm?” he frowns, looking back up.

“About me… what are you proud of?”

He looks nervous. Fearful even.

Blaine can’t help frowning further.

“Oh god, you can’t even think of anything.” Kurt mumbles dropping his face into his hands, fork clanging harshly against the porcelain plate.

“Oh, no! No! No, that’s not- it’s not it at all. I just… I was just taken aback, is all,” he chuckles and reaches over to pry Kurt’s hands away. “Well, I’m proud of all the predictable things, like how smart you are, and funny, and talented… But there’s also the fact that you’re an undoubtedly good person, and-“ a scoff interrupts him and he rolls his eyes. “I mean, you are. You made a mistake, but you knew it was the wrong thing to do and I know you didn’t plan on going through with it, and… you took responsibility for it. I think that takes… a lot of… moral fiber.”

Kurt eyes him for a moment. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Blaine tilts his head and offers him a smile.

“Okay,” he says, pushing a chocolate croissant towards Blaine. “You know I’m proud of you, too, right?”

Blaine smiles softly as he nods. “Good thing, since we’re together, right?”

Kurt chuckles. “Right.”

“Besides, I think it’s a hell of a romance story, don’t you? Kind of epic…”

“Ha!” Kurt laughs, going back to his cheesecake. “I mean, I wouldn’t say epic. I mean, it’s unusual and interesting, funny even. But epic…? Epic would involve near death experiences and, I dunno… defeating dark magic, or whatever.”

“Fine…” Blaine rolls his eyes. “I’ll try to figure out a way to resurrect Lord Voldemort, or whatever. We don’t wanna be bland. ”

“That’s true,” Kurt nods. “But we could be a little less ambitious, though. I mean, he kind of killed a lot of people, and I’m pretty sure neither of us has a horcrux inside of ourselves to sacrifice and keep us from actually dying.”

“Yes. You’re right. The fight for the Quidditch Cup will have to do.” Blaine agrees.

“Oh god…!” Kurt groans, in horror. “I’d forgotten about it!”

“Well, whatever happens… we’ll be fine,” Blaine smiles. “But I’m gonna win it.”

Kurt laughs, “You wish. You lost your best chasers. Rose is an okay seeker, but you need better than okay. And Evans can only do some much as a beater. You’re literally the only thing keeping that team even remotely in the running for the cup.”

“We’ll see.” Blaine shrugs, happily chewing on his croissant.

“We should probably ban all Quidditch talk from our relationship, shouldn’t we?”

“Probably a wise decision,” he can’t help the grin taking over his face.

“And in the meantime, you need to finish telling me about Evans’ love potion and Ms. Pillsbury.”

Blaine laughs.

They don’t leave the kitchen for another hour. They forget all about the food and just sit talking until they can’t ignore the way the elves keep nervously glancing at them. They leave with apologies for keeping them, and a promise never to abuse the kitchen this badly again, and climb back onto the corridor mid giggles.

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and surprises him with a strong tug, pulling him close and kissing him against the wall. Blaine laughs as he pulls back, “I can certainly get used to this.”

“I hate that today is over, though…” Kurt mutters, kissing him softly again. “I’d walk you to your dorm, but we’re kind of here already…”

With something giddy fluttering in his stomach, Blaine wraps his arms around his neck and smiles, “I can walk you to yours…”

“But then I’d want to walk you back here, and then you’d walk me back there, and then I ‘d be walking you here, and I need to not be that ridiculous, Blaine.”

They laugh and kiss one last time “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, then.”

Kurt beams as he starts walking away.

Blaine crinkles his noise playfully at him. “Don’t do that thing where you walk backwards and keep looking at me. That’s so cheesy.”

Kurt laughs and makes a show of turning around. Somehow Blaine can still feel is smile. It kind of takes his breath away, how right this feels. He was scared they wouldn’t have their magic this time… But it’s even better.

He swallows deep and shakes some of the giddiness off himself, lest anyone be in the common room to witness the level of stupidity on his grin, and turns towards his door.

“Blaine?”

He turns to find Kurt standing at the end of the corridor; hands deep in his pocket, nervous smile all over.

“I love you.”

Time stops for a moment.

“I’m sorry- I- I know you say we should take it slow, and this isn’t taking it slow, but I just-”

“I love you, too.”

Kurt stops still. Blaine wonders if he even heard it, but then he beams with a giddy nod. Starts to walk away, before he stops and twirls on the spot. He rushes over. Blaine can’t help the laugh that escapes him as Kurt pounces and kisses him, swiftly but strongly.

“Okay, so have a nice night.” Kurt whispers as he pulls away, blushed and grinning.

“You too.” He says, amid chuckles as they somehow manage to pull apart and Kurt starts back towards his own dorm. “Face where you’re going!”

Kurt cackles, startling himself and clamping two hands over his mouth and he turns his back on Blaine and hastens his pace. With no one watching Blaine can’t quite help himself, though. He collapses against the door and sighs with a stupid grin plastered on his face.


End file.
